FSC 05
|debut = |return = none |withdraw = |pre = FSC #04 |nex = FSC #06 }} For the 5th edition of FSC, we move to the Middle East, and are hosted in Jerusalem, Israel. This edition originally had 25 participants, with three debuting countries, namely Iceland, Italy and the USA; and only 2 withdrawals by Croatia and the Netherlands. Canada originally submitted an entry, but withdrew shortly afterwards, and was not included in the voting or results. This brought the number of participants down to 24. After completion of the voting, Poland received the most points, and awarded the victory, while Greece came in second, and Norway third. The last position went to Turkey. The Host City Jerusalem is a city in the Middle East, located on a plateau in the Judaean Mountains between the Mediterranean and the Dead Sea. It is one of the oldest cities in the world (founded ca. 3 000 B), and is considered holy to the three major Abrahamic religions—Judaism, Christianity and Islam. Its Old City has significant religious sites around the Temple Mount compound, including the Western Wall (sacred to Judaism), the Church of the Holy Sepulchre (a Christian pilgrimage site) and the Dome of the Rock (a 7th-century Islamic shrine with a gold dome). Israelis and Palestinians both claim Jerusalem as their capital, as Israel maintains its primary governmental institutions there and the State of Palestine ultimately foresees it as its seat of power; however, neither claim is widely recognized internationally. The Hosts * Bar Refaeli (Hebrew: בר רפאלי‎, born 4 June 1985) is an Israeli model and occasional actress, most known for her modelling work and for her relationship with American actor Leonardo DiCaprio. At the age of 15 she began modeling for fashion catalogues. Refaeli won the title “Model of the Year” in a beauty contest in 2000, and in 2001 she won the same title again. She was also chosen to be the home model of the Renuar fashion network and appeared in their summer 2002 and winter 2003 catalogues. In addition, Refaeli was also cast for fashion production abroad, among them “Dim” and also appeared in the French ELLE magazine. She is the first Israeli model ever to be featured in Sports Illustrated magazine and she is going to be in the Victoria’s Secret catalog. She appeared on the cover of the March 2006 issue of GQ Italy. * Yehuda Levi (Hebrew: יהודה לוי‎; born June 29, 1979) is an Israeli actor and male model. He was born and now lives in Tel Aviv, but spent much of his childhood in South Africa. He attended the "Thelma Yellin" High school, and graduated with excellence. His noticeable breakthrough was in the TV series "Lechayey Ha'ahava" (Here's To Love) (2001). He is an established actor, but most of his work is done in Israeli soap operas. In May 2006, HaAloofa (The Champion), a soap opera centered around a soccer team, premiered starring Levi. The Show * Canada originally provided an entry, but withdrew before the edition started. Canada was not included in the voting or results. * Israel, Sweden and Italy all failed to vote, and they received a 20 point penalty each. The Results The winner Nexx - Paralyzed: Category:FSC Editions